InuYasha: A Feudal Fairytale
by DarkMagi1
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been traveling for a while, well, when Kagome goes home to get supplies for the gang, she has an unexpected friend who goes with her to Feudal Japan. Kagome/Inuyasha, Mina/(???), Miroku/Sango
1. Unexpected Guests

Before I start, I want to tell you; each character that is a main one is equally mentioned, unlike some others.  
  
Ok, listen I disclaim all of the character's on the show, and claim all my own, basically. Mina. Now, this is going to be a slow romance. And it'll be a surprise who Mina falls for, as for now though, my lips are sealed. Also, this goes by to how far the American show has gotten, and will continue how I like it(not being pushy).  
  
If a statement is written like this, "This fic is cool" it is speech If it is written like this iThis fic is cool/i it is thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome climbed up out of the well at her grandfather's shrine to equip herself with some food and supplies for her and the gang. She put a smile on her face and walked inside to find her grandfather bickering with a brown haired girl, around her age. "I do not appreciate you grabbing my butt!" the girl yelled. The grandpa had a devilish grin on his face, "I can't help where my hand slips." Kagome eyed her grandpa wearily, "Grandpa." Her grandfather turned to her, "Oh, hello Kagome, I didn't know you were back, I was just chatting with your friend here." Kagome turned to the brown haired girl. The girl looked a little similar to Kagome; she was wearing an almost no sleeve shirt with a heart where her breast were and a short green skirt like Kagome's. "Mina?" Kagome looked surprised. "Yep, I have great news! I'm moving back to Japan!" Mina smiled brightly. "That's great!" Kagome said excitedly, "It's about time your parents moved back from America!" The two giggled and her grandfather left the room.  
  
The two girls chatted until around 6 P.M. when Kagome looked at the clock. "Oh my god! Is that the time!?" Kagome's jaw dropped. "Yes, why?" Mina asked curiously. "Um. well, I'd hate to be rude, but I have to go somewhere" Kagome started packing a load of food and walked out the door with Mina at her heels. Kagome turned to Trish," I'm sorry I have to-"Kagome paused for a minute and sniffed the air, ia Shikon jewel shard.. I must be imagining things./i. Mina noticed her thinking hard, "Something wrong?" "Never mind, I thought I smelled something, well I have to go, bye!" Kagome ran toward the shrine and carelessly dropped some food out of the bag she was holding it in. Mina walked to the can and picked it up, "Hey Kagome! You dropped this!" but Kagome was already down the well.  
  
Mina ran to the shrine and saw Kagome no where in sight then looked down the well, "Kagome?" Suddenly the wind picked up and Mina lost balance. She screamed as she tripped into the well fearing she would hurt herself in the fall, but then she slowed down and realized she had hit no ground. iI must be dead! Oh great, just when I get to move back by my best friend! Just my luck./i Then she landed softly. iI guess it's not my day to go./i She stood up and brushed herself off. She called up, "Kagome!? Anyone!?" Kagome's ear perked up at the mention of her name. She turned back to the well, "No way." she thought aloud, but then heard the call again. She dropped the bag of food in her hands and ran back to the well. "Kagome!" Mina smiled. Kagome's eyes widened and Mina looked at her curious what Kagome was thinking. "Well, aren't you going to get me outta here?" Mina said. Kagome looked dumbfounded then shook the look off of her face, "Oh. yeah." Kagome tossed down a small rope and Mina latched on, climbing up.  
  
"Mina, can I see that necklace for a minute?" Kagome asked, looking at the one on Mina's chain and thumbing her own. "Sure, although ours both look the same, even if yours is bigger," Mina said, handing her the necklace, "I found this the other day, it just fell into my hands, literally!" Kagome examined the shard on Mina's necklace, "Just as I thought." "Huh?" "Well. since you found your way here. I guess I should tell you everything," Kagome sighed, not wanting to tell the long story, but then Inuyasha, followed by the whole gang, ran up. "Kagome! What took you so long!?" Inuyasha said impatiently then noticed the brown haired girl, "Since when did you bring friends!?" "I didn't bring her. she has a shard and she fell into my well! And she's my best friend! So chill Inuyasha!" Miroku kissed Mina's hand, "Why hello beautiful young lady, I am Miroku." Mina pulled her hand back, "um..a pleasure." Shippo bounced around Mina, "I'm Shippo! Are you going to stay with us!?" Mina stared blankly. "No! She's not!" Inuyasha yelled. "You can't make her go home!" Kagome yelled back. Mina stared at the two then noticed Inuyasha's ears, "ooooooooooooo!" Mina ran over and began feeling his ears, "Are these real!?" Inuyasha turned red in fury, "Yes!" Mina turned to Kagome, "This is so cool! I've always wanted to have a cool adventure!"  
  
Killala (any clarifications, please let me know how to spell it) rubbed against Mina's leg. "How cute!" Mina said excitedly. Sango piped up, "That's Killala and I'm Sango the youkai hunter!" "Wow! A demon hunter! This is so cool, now. can someone explain to me what's so important about the jewel on my necklace?"  
  
Miroku built a fire and they sat around it, explaining to Mina about Naraku, the Shikon jewel, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru and Rin, and their adventures. Inuyasha sat Indian style away from the group grumbling to himself, "Now I have to put up with another girl. stupid Kagome.. Blah Blah." "Wow. I want to help!" Mina said calmly, striving for a good cause, "All my life I've searched for a purpose and I think this is it!" "Well," said Miroku, "Do you have any talents?" "I was a cheerleader back in America, so I'm very flexible and have good balance!" Mina smiled. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at each other oddly, "America? Cheerleading?" Kagome whispered to Mina, "Remember. we are in feudal era, America wasn't found yet, and neither was cheerleading." "Oh." Mina replied.  
  
Mina was still a little skeptical to all of this, but she liked the idea of having an adventure. As the fire faded, the group fell into a slumber. Inuyasha came back by the group once they were asleep and lied next to Kagome. He smelled her hair and brushed his fingers through it. His ears perked up from a rustling in the bushes then a loud roaring. The six of them woke up, including Killala, and looked up.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked picking up her bow and arrows. "It's definitely a demon, sense any jewel shards?" Kagome paused, "Yes, two." Mina looked around, "So what kind of weapon do I get?" Miroku picked up a staff with insignificant markings on it, "Here, I used to use this in my training, don't need it anymore, It's not very powerful, but you can use it." "Thanks Miroku," Mina turned to Sango, "Your boyfriend is sweet, definitely keep him." Miroku and Sango blushed. Shippo looked into the forest. "Get ready, " warned Inuyasha," It's coming." 


	2. The Twin Headed Demon

Hey again! Ok, I want to tell you who Mina falls for! So. I will in the third chapter! YAY! Ok, here's chapter number two, The Twin headed Demon!  
  
~~~  
  
The group stood their ground with their weapons prepared in their hands. The loud roar occurred again. "Sounds big!" Mina exclaimed. "It probably is!" Inuyasha said, anxiously awaiting the two jewel shards. A large dragon like head rose up from the trees. "Wow." Mina said amazed at its height. Then the second head peered up and its body rose up with the heads out of the trees flapping humungous wings. One head was had a red stone on its forehead, the other blue, while having a black body. Imbedded in its chest were two fragments of the Shikon Jewel. "Where are the fragments Kagom-" Inuyasha was interrupted as the two dragon's heads spit out fire and ice, "Urgh! How dare they interrupt me!" Inuyasha tightened his grip on the tetsaiga and cut off one of the dragon's legs. Kagome took out an arrow and shot it at the Shikon jewel shards, but it was blocked by the dragon heads' attacks. The two dragon heads then attacked the group, encasing Sango and Killala in ice and catching Shippo's tail on fire. Miroku looked enraged and charged at the monster, but was stopped by a double attack of fire and ice. "Miroku!" Mina exclaimed, "Sango! Shippo!"  
  
Inuyasha cut off one of the dragon's heads. "Ha! Take that! Try to hurt my friends again! I dare you!" Inuyasha exclaimed proudly. The monster looked like he was in excruciating pain, then the head grew back. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Aim for the chest!" Kagome called to Inuyasha. Mina began whacking the monster with her rod from Miroku, "Take that! And that! And that!" The monster began looking annoyed and then shot both beams at Mina. Mina began back flipping and doing back handsprings avoiding the monster's attacks. "Since when can you do that!?' Kagome asked amazed. "Since forever!" Mina smiled, then the monsters began firing once more, and while Mina distracted the two heads, Inuyasha stabbed them right in the chest. "Gotcha!" Inuyasha yelled with a satisfied look on his face. The demon's roaring turned into a high shrill shriek and began shrinking until it was finally noting and only the two jewel shards remained. "Now we have three. the one we found right after Kikyo tried to kill you(that's a spoiler if you missed that episode, sorry) and now these two.  
  
Kagome looked at her feet, "I'm sorry she got them from me Inuyasha." "It's ok, I'm over it." Inuyasha kind of smiled, II'm just glad you are ok./I The Ice melted away from Sango and Miroku and the flame on Shippo disappeared and the three sighed in relief. Inuyasha turned to Mina, "Nice work, you might turn out useful after all." "Yeah! Good job!" Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo called. "Thanks," Mina said smiling brightly.  
  
~~~ Meanwhile  
  
~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Rin called sniffling, "I cut myself when I tripped on this root"*sniff sniff* Sesshoumaru and Jaken turned to Rin and Sesshoumaru walked over to her, "Um. here," he took out a cloth and wrapped it around her knee, "Better?" "Much!" Rin smiled and kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek. Rin climbed onto Seshoumaru's back and they continued walking through the forest. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, "Inuyasha." he said in disgust. "Where!?" Rin put her hand over her eyes like an explorer and began looking around. "Yes, where master Sesshoumaru?" Jaken wondered. "Up ahead. and there seems to be yet another human with him." Sesshoumaru said, "Let's go, I have become stronger and so has the tensaiga, I'm ready for him now!" "Yes sir, master Sesshoumaru," Jaken replied.  
  
~~~ Back with Mina and Kagome and company. ~~~  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Sesshoumaru." The whole grouped looked in the direction Inuyasha was looking in. "Where?" asked Mina. "Coming this way! And stop with the questions!" Inuyasha. "Yes sir!" Mina said, mocking Inuyasha. "And stop that too!" Kagome laughed at the look on Inuyasha's face. Then Sesshoumaru's figure could be seen coming from the forest and the gang went silent.  
  
After about a minute or so, Sesshoumaru, carrying Rin, and Jaken came into view. "Well, well, well, look who decided to show his disgraced face again," Inuyasha said angrily. "I'm not the half youkai here, brother," Sesshoumaru said with a glare. Sesshoumaru looked at Mina, laughed to himself, and turned backed to Inuyasha, "Who's the new human trash?" "I'm not human trash!" Mina yelled clutching her staff, but held back by Kagome and Sango. "Don't waste your breathe on that loser," Sango said while they pulled Mina back.  
  
"Well brother," started Sesshoumaru, "Are we going to finish our little fight or not?" "We've already finished and you lost!" Inuyasha said cockily. Sesshoumaru took out his sword and pointed it at Inuyasha, "I'm stronger now! And So is the tensaiga!" Sesshoumaru put Rin down and she stood back with Jaken.  
  
Inuyasha took out the tetsaiga and the two swords and two brothers clashed. "You won't win this time Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru announced with a straight face as normal. "My! Aren't we cocky!?" Inuyasha yelled with a devilish smirk on his face. The two sides seemed equally matched as the moved back and forth in attacks. Both began getting tired and sweaty. "I won't give up!" Inuyasha yelled. "Neither will I!" Sesshoumaru called back then slashed his sword sending out a large beam, wiping out over half the forest and almost killing those on the sidelines by Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru repeated the technique once more in Kagome's direction, knowing that Inuyasha had feelings for her.  
  
Inuyasha dodged in front of Kagome and hit Sesshoumaru's attack back at Sesshoumaru. He was so stunned that his own was deflected back at him that he forgot to move out of the way. The beam engulfed him, weakening him greatly. "You got what you deserve you heartless bastard!" Inuyasha said growling and holding his sword to Sesshoumaru's stomach. "This'll be payback for that whole you had left in me!" He said and drove the sword through him and took it out. "uh..uh." Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide and watery and his mouth gaped as he clenched his wound. 


	3. Helping the Enemy and Playing Matchmaker

Time to find out who Mina falls for! Here we go on Chapter three: helping the enemy and playing matchmaker! This is a shorter chapter however and the next will be much longer, trust me.  
  
~~~  
  
"Come on gang, let's leave him to his suffering!" Inuyasha said with a smirk, walking away with all except Mina. Mina paused and thought for a moment then walked to Sesshoumaru. "What. do you .think . y-you are .doing?" Sesshoumaru said, clenching his wound and trying to stand up. "I'm helping you! Now don't stand up! It'll make it worse!" Mina said with a cross look on her face. Rin and Jaken crowded around Sesshoumaru with Rin in tears, "Sesshoumaru! Are you going to die!?" "No he won't," Mina said calmly, "If he does as I say." Sesshoumaru barked, " Why should I listen to you!?" "Fine! I won't help!" Mina yelled furiously and handed Jaken some herbs and whispered, "Kagome gave me these. help Sesshoumaru." Mina walked off with an attitude and caught up with her group.  
  
"Where were you?" Kagome asked. "I had forgotten my staff," Mina said with a white lie. Shippo eyed Mina, "Then why aren't you carrying it?" Mina's eyes widened," Um. I guess I got side tracked! I'll be right back!" Mina ran back to the field and grabbed her staff and paused for a moment. She looked back at Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin. She smiled as Jaken fed Sesshoumaru the herbs then she ran back to the group.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Mina, " For how fast you can move in battle, you sure are slow!" "Oh shutup!" Mina said and stuck out her tongue. Inuyasha looked a little ticked off, "You pick the weirdest friends Kagome." "I do not!" she yelled back. Miroku and Shippo rolled their eyes and the group walked on.  
  
~~~ One month later ~~~  
  
The group had become closer like a family and strong too. Mina had slain a few demon's herself now and held in her own possession seven shards of the Shikon Jewel, and Kagome carried eleven. Kagome and Mina had just come back from gathering supplies from their world and come back out of the well. "Got it all?" Inuyasha said hoping for Kagome to hug him for no particular reason. "Yep!" Kagome said, very pleased with herself and Mina. "Where are Miroku and Sango?" Mina questioned. "I haven't seen them for a while." said Shippo.  
  
Miroku and Sango walked back from the forest around them hand in hand. "Looks like they were busy!" Mina giggled. Miroku and Sango blushed and Killala bounced around Sango in excitement. "We were. just walking." Sango said. "You're a good demon hunter, Sango, but not a good liar," Kagome said laughing at the couple. Inuyasha nudged Miroku, "So. when's the child due?" "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha fell flat on his face. "Urgh." Inuyasha grumbled as he got up.  
  
Later that night Sango in Miroku's arms and Inuyasha and Kagome inched closer and closer, trying to get by one another. Mina sighed and walked over to a nearby rock overlooking a lake. She sat on top as the wind gently blew her shiny brown hair to her side. II wish I had someone to hold me in his arms. or someone to try to get close too./I A gentle tear fell down Mina's face and she wiped it away. "What's wrong little girl?" a dark deep voice laughed, "Afraid of your hour of death?!" Mina turned around quickly, "Who are you!? And what do you want!?" "Oh my child, but I want your jewel shards! Hand them over!" the demon yelled and stepped out of the shadows. He had an eerie aura about him with his long pointy nose and two horns on his head. He looked half gout like a satire, but more evil and creepy. "I won't give them to you and you can't make me!" "Oh but I can! And I will.." The demon gave a menacing laugh. 


End file.
